1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD with a built-in touch display panel suitable for being pressed by a finger or a stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of touch display panels are now commonly employed in display that require both display and input capabilities, such as resistance sensing, capacitance sensing, and wave sensing (e.g., acoustic, infrared, or laser) touch display panels. Referred to as the external touch LCD, resistance and capacitance sensing touch LCD are implemented by stacking a touch display panel and an LCD. Since the stacked touch display panel is transparent, images can be transmitted to overlap with the touch screen images above, where the touch display functions as an input interface. However, in these conventional techniques, incorporation of an additional touch display panel significantly increases the total weight of the LCD. Consequently, market demands of a thin, lightweight display is not met. Also, directly stacking the touch display panel and the LCD significantly increases the thickness of the touch LCD. Additionally, a rubber cushion is often placed in between the touch display panel and the LCD in order to reduce vibrations. Therefore, conventional touch LCD often face a significant increase in thickness, causing loss of device mobility. Furthermore, because light has to pass through a plurality of layers in the touch display panel, absorption significantly reduces light transmittance. Moreover, touch-points on the resistance sensing, capacitance sensing, and the wave sensing touch LCDs are not the actual imaged points on the panel. Therefore, there is a discrepancy between the touch coordinates and the actual imaged points on the panel. Accordingly, what is desired is a touch LCD that is lightweight, thin, and accurate in reflecting the touch position.